Time Travel
by Kim Hwang Yuni
Summary: Doyoung tau bahwa Ten dan Johnny itu sama gilanya. Tapi perjodohannya dengan Taeil membuatnya mencoba alat terbaru buatan Ten hingga membuatnya terjebak dimasa lalu dan bertemu dengan Jaehyun, calon Raja muda pada jaman itu. Akankah Doyoung dan Ten berhasil kembali ke masa mereka? / NCT Area/ JaeDo/ TenJohn/IlYoung


TIME TRAVEL

.

.

.

Cast :

Kim Doyoung

Jung Jaehyun

Lee Taeyong

Ten

Seo Johnny

Moon Taeil

Dan lainnya

.

.

.

**Disclaimer : Anak-anak NCT murni milik Tuhan, diri mereka sendiri, keluarga dan SM Entertaintment. Yuni Cuma pinjem nama mereka aja disini.**

**.**

**Summary : **

**Doyoung tau bahwa Ten dan Johnny itu sama gilanya. Tapi perjodohannya dengan Taeil membuatnya mencoba alat terbaru buatan Ten hingga membuatnya terjebak dimasa lalu dan bertemu dengan Jaehyun, calon Raja muda pada jaman itu. Akankah Doyoung dan Ten berhasil kembali ke masa mereka?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Doyoung terus melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat, mengabaikan panggilan dari namja manis yang ada dibelakangnya. Sungguh, Doyoung tidak peduli pada Ten -namja manis yang sedari tadi mengejar Doyoung sambil meneriakan namanya- walau dia merupakan sahabat yang selalu ada untuk Doyoung.

Bukan tanpa alasan Doyoung menghindari Ten. Sejak pagi namja mungil itu terus saja merengek pada Doyoung agar Doyoung mau mencoba alat yang baru saja dibuatnya bersama Seo Johnny.

Seo Johnny atau yang biasa dipanggil Johnny merupakan kekasih Ten. Johnny berasal dari Chicago dan baru saja pindah ke Korea setahun yang lalu dan dia merupakan Mahasiswa terbaik dikampus Doyoung dan Ten. Ya, mereka satu kampus.

Awalnya Doyoung tak habis pikir, bagaimana Johnny yang tampan itu mau dengan Ten yang aneh dan gila? Maksud Doyoung, Ten itu banyak sekali menciptakan alat-alat yang sangat aneh. Kebanyakan hasilnya adalah gagal total. Seperti kejadian 8 bulan yang lalu, dimana Ten menciptakan sebuah alat yang katanya dapat menurunkan hujan secara cepat. Bukannya hujan yang turun, justru Ten sendiri yang kena setruman listrik dari alatnya itu. Namun Ten tak pernah menyerah. Dia selalu mencoba kembali menciptakan alat yang berbeda disetiap waktunya.

Ten selalu bilang "Jika kau gagal sekali, berarti kau punya 99 peluang untuk berhasil. Jika pun masih gagal, tidak mungkin tidak ada peluang,bukan?"

Namun kelamaan Doyoung mengerti kenapa Johnny bisa berpacaran dengan Ten. Ternyata mereka memiliki minat yang sama. Dan bersama-sama dengan penuh semangat mereka bekerjasama untuk menciptakannya. Pasangan yang perfect dan sama gilanya!

Karena terlalu sibuk melamun, Doyoung tidak melihat bahwa ada Johnny didepannya dan sudah dapat dipastikan, namja manis berwajah kelinci itu langsung menabrak tubuh tinggi Johnny. Untung saja Johnny memiliki reflek yang bagus, sehingga namja tampan itu langsung menarik pinggang ramping Doyoung agar tidak terjatuh.

"Ya, Johnny hyung. Jangan biarkan Doyoung pergi. Tahan dia" itu suara Ten yang masih berusaha menjangkau tempat Johnny dan Doyoung.

Oh shit! Doyoung lupa pada Ten. Namja manis itu beusaha melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Johnny, namun Johnny semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Ih, lepaskan Aku, Johnny." Doyoung menggeliatkan badannya, berusaha melepaskan pelukan Johnny.

"Aniyo. Kau tetap disini." Ujar Johnny dengan tegas.

"Ya, kenapa kau tidak mau berhenti saat Aku memanggil?" tanya Ten saat dirinya sudah sampai ditempat Johnny dan Doyoung. Oh tentu saja dengan menghadiahkan sebuah geplakan sayang dikepala Doyoung.

Doyoung meringis kesakitan sambil mengusap kepalanya yang tadi dipukul oleh Ten. Pukulannya cukup keras juga ngomong-ngomong. "Kau kenapa suka sekali sih memukul ku? Bagaimana jika Aku menjadi bodoh nanti?"

Ten memutar bola matanya malas. "Kau terlalu berdrama, Bunny."

"Baiklah, mianhae. Aku tak mau berhenti karena sudah pasti Kau akan meminta ku untuk mencoba alat gila yang kau buat bersama Johnny kan? Alat apa namanya? Time travel? Ten, ku rasa kau dan Johnny harus memeriksakan otak kalian ke dokter. Mana ada mesin penjelajah waktu dijaman modern ini." Ujar Doyoung sambil memijit pelipisnya pelan.

"Tentu saja ada. Aku dan Johnny sudah membuktikannya. Kau tau, kami berhasil menjelajah waktu! Kami pergi ke masa depan!" ucap Ten dengan semangat yang ditemani sebuah anggukan dari Johnny.

"Apa? Masa depan?" Doyoung menghela nafasnya pelan. "Kalau memang benar, lalu masa depan seperti apa yang kalian miliki?" tanya Doyoung.

Ten menggaruk kepalanya bingung lalu Johnny menjawab dengan santai. "Kami tidak sempat melihat secara keseluruhan, karena Kami kembali lagi pada masa sekarang setelah 10 menit." Johnny melepaskan pelukannya pada pinggang Doyoung lalu bersedekap sambil mengarahkan tatapannya jauh kedepan. "Tapi Aku sempat melihat Aku dan Ten yang lebih dewasa dengan seorang anak kecil yang berlari ke arah kami."

Ten tersenyum bersama dengan Johnny. "Ya, aku ingat itu."

Doyoung memutar bola matanya malas dan dengan perlahan Dia melangkahkan kakinya pergi, menjauhi 2 namja yang sedang terfokus pada lamunan mereka akan masa depan mereka. Sungguh, Doyoung sama sekali tidak peduli.

Ten dan Johnny tersadar lalu melihat Doyoung yang sudah jauh meninggalkan mereka. "YA! KIM DOYOUNG!" teriak Ten kesal.

Johnny hanya terkekeh sambil memeluk Ten dari belakang. "Sudahlah, Ten. Tidak usah kau kejar Doyoung lagi. Jangan memaksanya."

Ten menyamankan dirinya dipelukan Johnny. "Tapi Aku ingin menjelajah waktu bersama dengan Doyoung, hyung. Dia sahabat ku yang selalu ingin Aku bahagiakan."

"Ne, Aku tau. Tapi kau tak mungkin memaksa Doyoung jika dia tidak mau melakukannya." Johnny membalikan tubuh Ten agar berhadapan dengannya. "Ada Aku. Kau bisa menjelajah waktu bersama ku."

Ten melepaskan pelukan Johnny pada pinggang kecilnya. "Rasanya akan berbeda, hyung. Walau sama-sama melakukan penjelajahan waktu, tetap saja rasanya berbeda." Ujar Ten cemberut.

Johnny kembali memeluk Ten dengan lembut. Entah kenapa Johnny suka sekali memeluk Ten. Terasa sangat pas dan benar saat Johnny melakukannya pada sang kekasih. "Aku yakin, suatu saat dia pasti mau menjelajah waktu bersama mu."

"Benarkah Hyung?" tanya Ten penuh harap.

Johnny mengangguk sembari menghirup surai lembut Ten. "Ya, Aku harap begitu." Bisik Johnny lirih.

.

.

.

Doyoung mendumel tak jelas sembari berjalan menuju gerbang kampus. Dia benar-benar kesal pada Ten dan Johnny. Semakin hari Doyoung merasa mereka semakin tak waras. Jujur saja, Doyoung sedih melihat keadaan Ten dan Johnny. Setiap waktu menciptakan sebuah alat yang aneh. Sebenarnya tidak aneh mengingat tujuan dari alat itu jelas. Hanya saja tiap kali mereka mencobanya, selalu saja gagal, selalu saja berakhir dengan alat yang terbakar, meledak dan bahkan sampai melukai tubuh keduanya.

Dan Doyoung sedih, sangat sedih malah saat harus melihat tubuh terluka Ten dan Johnny setiap kali mereka gagal dengan alatnya. Dan yang paling membuat Doyoung sedih adalah wajah dan tatapan terluka milik Ten tiap kali namja mungil itu mengalami kegagalan. Namun dengan cepat Ten akan tersenyum dan mengatakan tidak apa-apa, dia bisa membuatnya lagi. Tapi Doyoung tau, bahwa sebenarnya Ten sangat sedih dan kecewa dari hatinya yang paling dalam. Kalau seperti ini Doyoung jadi berharap satu saja alat ciptaan Ten dan Johnny ada yang berhasil.

"Hai manis, kalau jalan jangan sambil melamun, atau kau akan menabrak nanti." Ujar sebuah suara yang membuat Doyoung berhenti dan menoleh kesamping kanannya.

Manik kelam Doyoung membulat terkejut. Oh shit, kenapa Doyoung harus bertemu dengan namja menyebalkan sekaligus menyeramkan ini?

"Pergi kau, sialan." Ucap Doyoung tegas.

Namja tampan yang dipanggil sialan oleh Doyoung hanya terkekeh dan berjalan pelan menghampiri Doyoung. Setiap langkah maju yang dia ambil, maka itu adalah langkah mundur yang Doyoung ambil.

"Ah, Aku sungguh kecewa, Doyoungie. Aku jauh-jauh datang kesini dan membatalkan semua rapat ku demi bertemu dengan mu, dan sekarang kau mengusir ku begitu saja? Kau sungguh kejam, Sayang."

"Aku tidak pernah meminta mu untuk datang. Lebih baik sekarang kau pergi karena Kau hanya membuang waktu mu disini."

Taeil menggeleng sambil tetap berjalan. "Kenapa kau menjauh, sayang? Sini, datanglah ke pelukan ku." Ujar lelaki itu sambil merentangkan tangannya.

Doyoung melirik gerbang yang tak jauh darinya. Setelah keluar gerbang, dia bisa berlari kemudian bersembunyi disebuah minimarket yang menjadi langganannya untuk menghindari namja tampan didepannya ini.

Doyoung menatap dengan tajam pada pria didepannya ini. "Dalam mimpi mu saja, Moon Taeil-sshi."

Taeil tertawa. "Kau lucu sekali, Doyoungie. Jika di mimpi ku, maka sudah pasti kau adalah istri ku." Ucapnya sambil menyeringai.

"Bahkan di mimpi sekalipun Aku tidak akan pernah mau untuk menjadi istri mu." Ujar Doyoung tajam.

"Ah, aku kecewa sekali mendengarnya."

Baru saja Doyoung akan lari namun sebuah pelukan erat sudah mengurung tubuhnya sepenuhnya pada tubuh Taeil. Taeil tau bahwa Doyoung akan melarikan diri lagi darinya karena namja manis itu terus melirik ke gerbang sedari tadi.

"Ya! Lepaskan Aku brengsek." Doyoung meronta dengan sekuat tenaga tapi tentu saja tenaganya kalah jauh dari namja Moon tersebut.

"Diamlah, Doyoung." Ujar Taeil lalu kemudian mulai menciumi leher Doyoung, mengabaikan rontaan dari Doyoung.

"Aargh.." teriak Doyoung karena merasakan gigitan pada lehernya. Bukan hanya sekali, tapi beberapa kali.

Puas dengan memberi tanda pada leher Doyoung, kali ini Taeil mencium bibir Doyoung dengan kasar. Berkali-kali Doyoung meronta untuk dilepaskan tapi justru Taeil semakin erat mengukung tubuhnya. Doyoung ingin menangis saja rasanya, tapi tidak jika itu didepan Taeil. Harga dirinya akan hancur.

Doyoung memukul dada Taeil, mencoba memberitahu bahwa dia sudah tidak sanggup menghadapi ciuman sepihak yang sangat kasar ini. Namun Taeil sepertinya tidak perduli, karena bukannya melepaskan, namja tampan itu malah memiringkan wajahnya kekanan sembari mendorong tengkuk Doyoung dengan sebelah tangan.

Doyoung sekarang menyesali keadaan disini yang sangat sepi. Kemana semua orang? Padahal biasanya disini ramai. Dan kemana Ten dan Johnny? Kenapa mereka tidak mengejar Doyoung?

Oh, harusnya Doyoung sadar bahwa Taeil sudah mengosongkan area ini. Dan untuk Ten dan Johnny, bukannya tadi mereka lelah mengejar Doyoung? Mereka pikir Doyoung tidak akan mau dibujuk dalam waktu sekarang jadi mereka membiarkan Doyoung.

Taeil melepaskan ciuman kasar dan sepihaknya dengan sedikit tidak rela. Dia mengusap dengan lembut bibir bengkak Doyoung yang sedikit basah dengan tetap merangkul pinggangnya. Menyatukan dahi mereka berdua dan memberi kecupan ringan pada bibir yang selalu membuatnya gila hingga terus mengejar Doyoung, lelaki manis yang sudah menjadi obsesinya sejak lama.

"Aku mencintai mu, Doyoung. Harusnya kau mengerti itu." ucap Taeil pelan.

"Biarkan Aku pulang, Taeil." Ucap Doyoung dengan sedikit isakan tertahan.

Taeil memundurkan wajahnya dan menatap dengan penuh cinta pada Doyoung. Lelaki tampan itu mengangguk. "Pulang dengan ku, ya."

Baru saja Doyoung ingin protes tapi Taeil sudah menatap Doyoung dengan tajam dan berkata dengan dingin dan penuh tekanan. "Dan Aku tidak suka dibantah, Moon Doyoung."

Doyoung hanya menunduk pasrah lalu kemudian tangannya ditarik Taeil untuk memasuki mobil sportnya yang mewah yang sudah terparkir dengan sombongnya tak jauh dari tempat mereka tadi.

.

.

.

Doyoung mengernyitkan dahinya heran ketika mobil Taeil berhenti tepat dipekarangan rumahnya yang mewah. Tidak ada hal yang aneh sebenarnya, karena yang Doyoung lihat adalah 2 mobil mewah. Hanya saja Doyoung aneh melihat sebuah SUV hitam mewah yang dia ketahui sebagai mobil orang tuanya sudah terparkir dengan cantik disana.

Jika mobil orang tuanya ada disini, berarti orang tuanya sudah pulang. Aneh sekali, tidak biasanya orang tua Doyoung pulang. Orang tua Doyoung adalah pengusaha yang super sibuk, memiliki usaha real estate mewah diseluruh penjuru dunia. Membuat mereka menjadi orang yang super sibuk dan jarang sekali pulang. Biasanya mereka pulang hanya jika keadaan Doyoung sangat _urgent_, atau Doyoung yang akan menikah, mungkin. Disaat Doyoung sakit hingga harus dirawat secara intensif dirumah sakit saja orang tuanya tidak pernah pulang. Malah mempercayakan semua pada kepala pelayan.

"Ayo turun." Ajak Taeil yang membuyarkan lamunan Doyoung.

"Ku kira Hyung hanya akan mengantarkan ku."

"Ya, Aku memang mengantarkan mu. Sampai masuk kedalam rumah. Lagi pula ada kejutan untuk mu, Doyoungie."

Doyoung bingung. Kejutan? Kejutan apa? Melihat mobil orang tuanya terparkir dipekarangan rumah saja sudah menjadi keterkejutan sendiri untuk Doyoung. Tak mau berlama-lama dengan kebingungannya, akhirnya Doyoung mengikuti Taeil masuk kedalam rumah.

"Ah, kalian sudah pulang rupanya." Ujar , Ibu Doyoung yang menyambut kedatangan 2 namja beda usia didepannya ini.

"Terimakasih banyak Taeil karena sudah mau repot menjemput uri Doyoung." Ucap sang Ibu sangat ramah sambil memeluk lembut Taeil dengan sayang.

"Ahjumma tidak perlu berterimakasih. Menjemput Doyoung memang sudah menjadi tugas ku." Ucap Taeil bahagia.

"Eomma, kenapa Eomma ada disini?" tanya Doyoung yang sudah tidak tahan ingin bertanya kepada Eommanya. Sungguh, Doyoung memiliki banyak pertanyaan didalam kepalanya.

"Kau ini bagaimana sih, Doyoungie? Tentu saja Eomma ada disini karena ini adalah rumah Eomma juga. Apa kau lupa?" tanyanya sambil mencubit pelan pipi Doyoung.

"Ani, hanya saja tidak biasanya Eomma pulang. Lalu dimana Appa? Dan mobil siapa diluar?" tanya Doyoung bertubi.

"Ya ampun Doyoungie, jika bertanya itu satu persatu. Kasihan Ahjumma yang kebingungan akan menjawab pertanyaan mu yang mana." Protes Taeil yang dihadiahi tawa oleh satu-satunya perempuan yang ada disana.

Mrs. Kim mengusap pelan pundak Taeil. "Tidak apa, Taeil. Dan apa yang ku katakan tentang memanggil ku Eomma juga? Panggil Aku Eomma seperti yang Doyoung lakukan."

Taeil menaikan tangannya kedahi, memasang pose hormat. "Ne, Eomma. Aku mengerti."

"Eomma." Protes Doyoung.

"Aigo, uri Doyoungie merajuk. Ayo kita masuk dulu. Kita temui Appa mu dan akan kami jelaskan semuanya didalam." Ujar sambil merangkul pinggang sang anak, menuntunnya menuju ruang keluarga.

"Ayo Taeil, kau juga." Ajaknya pada pemuda satunya.

Doyoung dapat semakin membulatkan matanya saat dia melihat sang Appa yang sedang mengobrol dengan sepasang suami istri yang dia ketahui sebagai orang tua dari Taeil. Heol, ada apa sebenarnya? Doyoung semakin frustasi saja.

"Doyoungie, ayo kesini." Panggil sang Appa yang membuyarkan lamunan Doyoung.

Ternyata hanya dirinya yang masih berdiri, sedangkan sang Eomma sudah duduk disamping Appanya dan Taeil yang duduk ditengah kedua orang tuanya. Anak yang manja, pikir Doyoung.

Doyoung pun melangkah dan duduk disebelah sang Eomma. Walau sang Appa memintanya duduk ditengah juga, tapi dia tidak mau. Dia bukan anak yang manja.

"Kau pasti heran bukan, kenapa Appa dan Eomma pulang hari ini? Dan juga kenapa ada keluarga Moon disini?" sang Appa terkekeh pelan saat melihat raut wajah Doyoung yang sangat penasaran, terbukti dengan Doyoung yang langsung menatap intens pada sang kepala keluarga.

"Doyoungie, kau tau bukan, bahwa keluarga kita berhubungan dengan sangat baik dengan keluarga Moon? Kepala keluarga Moon adalah sahabat Appa sejak Appa masih sekolah hingga sekarang. Dan bahkan kami pernah berjanji untuk membuat hubungan pertemanan kami menjadi semakin erat, layaknya saudara sedarah."

"Appa, bisakah kau tidak usah berbelit?" tanya Doyoung.

"Wah Kim, putra mu sudah tidak sabaran sepertinya. Percepat saja. Kasihan putra mu." Ucap kepala keluarga Moon sambil tertawa.

"Ya, putra ku ini memang tidak sabaran sekali, Moon. Sepertinya dia tidak sabar untuk segera menerima kabar bahagia ini."

"Nah, Doyoungie. Alasan Eomma dan Appa pulang begitu juga alasan keluarga Moon disini adalah untuk membicarakan pernikahan mu dengan Moon Taeil." Ucap sang Appa ringan tanpa memperhatikan wajah horror Doyoung dan seringaian Taeil. "Appa dan Paman Moon sudah berjanji bahwa kami akan menikahkan anak kami jika kalian sudah besar. Dan kebetulan Taeil sangat menyukai mu."

"MWO?" teriak Doyoung tanpa sadar, membuat mereka semua terkejut.

"Kim Doyoung, jaga sikap mu." Tekan sang Eomma.

"Jangan membentak Doyoung, calon besan. Mungkin saja Doyoung tidak sengaja karena rasa bahagianya." Ucap

Mr. Kim menghembuskan nafasnya pelan dan menatap penuh pada sang putra. "Kami sudah mengatur semuanya, Doyoungie. Dan kau tidak usah khawatir karena pernikahan kalian sudah kami atur. 2 minggu lagi kau akan menikah dengan Taeil. Dan ini adalah keputusan final kami." Ucap sang Appa yang tak ingin dibantah.

"Appa... Eomma..." belum selesai Doyoung berbicara namun Mr. Kim sudah mengajak sang sahabat untuk menuju ruang makan sambil mebicarakan rencana pernikahan anak-anak mereka dengan diikuti oleh istri mereka dibelakang, sepertinya sang Appa tidak ingin dibantah sama sekali. Dan sekarang tersisa Doyoung dan Taeil.

Melihat Taeil yang duduk disebelahnya membuat Doyoung menatap penuh amarah pada namja tampan didepannya. "Apa yang coba kau lakukan?" tanya Doyoung penuh penekanan.

Taeil tersenyum dengan sangat manis. "Well, kau tau sayang? Aku sudah hampir putus asa untuk mendapatkan mu. Kau selalu menolak ku hingga Aku akan gila rasanya. Jadi ku pikir menggunakan kisah lama orang tua kita tidak akan salah, kan? Lagi pula coba kau pikirkan. Bisnis orang tua kita akan semakin berkembang dan maju. Dan kita akan menjadi pasangan paling bahagia diatas kebahagiaan orang tua kita juga."

"Kau gila, Hyung." Ucap Doyoung yang kini matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. "Aku menolak mu karena Aku sama sekali tidak mencintai mu. Aku hanya menganggap mu sebagai teman dan Kakak untuk ku. Tapi kau selalu seenaknya sendiri. Kau terlalu protektif dan posesif pada ku. Tidak kah kau sadari itu? dan kau juga sering kali mencium ku sembarangan dimanapun kau mau. Kau pikir Aku ini apa Hyung?"

Taeil mengusap dengan lembut setetes air mata yang jatuh dipipi Doyoung. "Kau dunia ku, Doyoungie. Aku tidak yakin masih tetap waras jika tanpa mu."

"Kau memang sudah tidak waras, Hyung!" bentak Doyoung. "Cinta mu tidak sehat. Itu sudah bukan lagi cinta, tapi itu semua adalah obsesi mu, Taeil Hyung." Isak Doyoung dengan lirih.

Taeil mengusap wajah Doyoung dengan lembut. Namun detik selanjutnya dia mencengkram dagu Doyoung dengan kuat dan kasar, menimbulkan ringisan perih dari sang pemilik dagu.

"Dengar, Doyoungie. Aku tidak peduli. Aku sama sekali tidak peduli jika setelah ini kau akan membenci ku. Yang terpenting bagi ku adalah, kau menjadi milik ku. Suka atau tidak suka, kau cinta aku atau tidak, kita akan tetap menikah 2 minggu lagi. Kau akan menyandang marga Moon setelah ini." Taeil melepaskan cengkramannya pada dagu Doyoung dan langsung mencium bibir Doyoung dengan kasar. Tentu setelah dia mengunci seluruh pergerakan Doyoung.

"Ayo Doyoungie. Orang tua kita sudah menunggu." Ajak Taeil sambil menarik lengan Doyoung kasar, menyeretnya menuju ruang makan dimana orang tua mereka berada tanpa membiarkan Doyoung memperbaiki penampilannya lebih dahulu.

.

.

.

**TBC **

**Annyeong... FF coba-coba wkwkwk. Hope you will enjoy it, Guys. See you**


End file.
